The Cold princess
by Natsu123
Summary: Around the same time that Gohan is born, The Cold family is gifted with a new member: a little sister called Snow. When Frieza takes her, in their father and brother's abcense, with him to Namek; and she meets with the Z-fighters marks the start of her adventures with them. Good!Snow, Good!Cooler. Pairings: undecided yet


**The Cold princess**

**- a Dragon Ball Z FanFiction -**

**Chapter One: Birth of the princess**

_Disclaimer: Dragonball Z belongs to the rightful owners._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_-Seven years before the start of the Namek-saga-_

The small planet Oben was being attacked by Soldiers who were wearing strange armor, if the soldiers continued their vicious attack like this it would only be a matter of time before they had obliterated every inhabitant of the planet.

The people of Oben looked a lot like humans only with reptilian-features, they were a peaceful race that oppressed war and fighting in general. Only the monks from the cloisters where allowed to fight for their ceremonial battles and to protect others.

In a small hidden cloister high up in the tallest mountain range on the planet, a lone warrior looked out over his planet. His name was Wani and unlike many of his race his general skin-color was red; unlike the shades of green his people usually had. Wani was the strongest of his race, revered as the hero send by the gods to protect them from harm, the gift of heavens.

The head monk walked towards the mighty warrior. "Go Wani save our people, fulfill your destiny." Wani nodded and took of a high speed towards the invaders.

As he flew towards the massacre, Wani sensed two large power levels out to the main capital city of Oben. He also sensed many small powers fading, one by one, and fading fast. He had to stop it.

"_I am their protector, and I have failed to save thousands of innocents. I am the gift from the heavens, I MUST protect my people!_" The red warrior thought as he prepared for the fight. He sensed many power levels ranging from lower than his own, too a little higher but Wani had confidence that he could win. The people fleeing the city spotted him and began cheering his name.

"Wani! Wani! The gift of heavens! He will save us!"

As Wani entered the city, he spotted many soldiers; sadistic smiles plastered on their faces as they decimated everything in their sight. "I will make you pay for hurting my people!" Wani began attacking the soldiers relentlessly.

The first three where no match for him as he cut their throats with his claws, the soldiers began shooting at him with blasters connected to their arms. Wani dodged the blasts and sent several balls of Ki at the soldiers. The weaker soldiers easily fell to his attacks, while the stronger ones dodged and continued shooting at him, but soon they all fell to him. Soon Wani reached the centrum of the city. On the central plaza two incredibly strong individuals where giving orders to the soldiers. Wani began to raise his power level to get their attention.

The two commanding soldiers looked at Wani when their scouters notified them of his raising power level. When the two reached Wani he took a better look at them.

The first one was a overweighed, pink, and round alien warrior with protruding spikes on his arms and head. He wore the infamous battle armor of the Planet Trade Federation.

The second and strongest one of the two was a fairly handsome being, not one you would expect to be a fighter, with a light green skin, dark green-hair that was tied into a braid. He too wore the battle armor.

"_The Planet Trade Federation!_" Wani realized. "_They are here for our planet! I have to stop them!_"

The three warriors looked at each other for a short time, Wani was the one to break the silence.

"I know you are from the Planet Trade Federation but that doesn't mean I fear you! I will stop you and protect my people!"

"Well, well." Chuckled the pink alien. "To think there is actually a fighter here on this dirtball of a planet, and a strong one too… why don't you join us under the command of lord Frieza?"

"Never! Leave this planet at once you have nothing to seek here!" Wani yelled outraged by the offer.

"And that is where you are wrong boy. Lord Frieza is highly interested in your planet, not only is it on a good position to build a resting zone for space travelers. But this planet…Oben it is called? Has also large quantities of fuel used for our spaceships." The green-haired man said.

"Zarbon let me at him, I am itching for a fight." The pink one said creaking the joints of his fingers.

"Do as you please Dodoria. I am going to contact Lord Frieza and let him know that we have almost cleared the planet."

Dodoria grinned at Wani, who moved into his fighting stance. "So let's do this." Chuckled the pink alien.

Wani flew towards Dodoria and kicked and punched him in the stomach with one last drop-kick he sent Dodoria crashing into the ground. The people watching the fight cheered Wani on.

Suddenly Dodoria appeared in front of Wani and slammed the brave warrior into a building with a single swing of his pointy arm. "Not bad," Dodoria looked at the small cracks in his armor. "But not good enough."

The pink warrior began shooting bolts of Ki towards Wani who barely dodged them and began to tire quickly. "What's the matter, lizard? Getting tired?" Dodoria taunted. With every bolt Dodoria poured more energy into them keeping Wani on his toes.

"Well, it's been fun, but I think you need your punishment as soon as possible" Wani smirked as he flew a little away from Dodoria.

Dodoria, expecting an attack, was surprised to see the red fighter inclined slowly to a horizontal position as be began to spin at a steady pace. "Hehehehe, is that spinning supposed to scare me? C'mon already, fight me cowar-" Dodoria began yelling.

"SPINGING TORNADO!" Wani yelled as he finished gathering his Ki and spun full speed, charging at Dodoria and hid him square in the chest sending him flying into the nearest building.

As the dust settled and cleared, Wani was surprised to see Dodoria managing to stand up, despite being battered and bloody. The green-skinned man, called Zarbon moved in his battle stance prepared to fight against the red reptilian human-like being.

"Zarbon! Leave him to me. Gather Dodoria and get him into the rejuvenation chambers" Commanded a voice that sent chills down both Zarbon and Wani's spines.

_Strange, how come I didn't sense his power level? It seems to be near at par with mine!'_ Wani though as he had more chills sent down his back and a strange feeling developed in his stomach as he remembered the citizens of this area were watching the entire fight and would soon be in danger

"Yes, Lord Frieza! At once!" Zarbond said as he grabbed Dodoria and flew off.

"It is strange." The newly arrived Frieza said. "The reports on this planet said nothing of a warrior class or an adequate military. May I ask how you were able to defeat my men?"

"I defeated your men because it is my duty to protect my people. They were evil, attacking the powerless and innocent, so I had to stop them. But for some reason, you do not seem as crass and dishonorable as your men. I can sense you are much stronger than your men, and I hope for a good battle. But be warned, you will also be punished for your part in this crime." Wani challenged the galactic overlord.

Frieza simply smiled from his floating chair. "Since we're learning so much about each other allow me to introduce myself. I am Frieza, an intergalactic conqueror, businessman, and heir to the Cold Empire. I understand from your people's cheers that you are called Wani. It is a pleasure to meet you." Frieza as he bowed mockingly before his opponent after he got out of his chair.

"Not to be rude, but we've had enough talk. Show me what your made of!" Wani yelled as he dove towards Frieza.

Wani charged his ki and he became effulged in an aura of power, powering him up, Wani flew up towards Frieza and manage to land a punch in his stomach, following through with more punches causing Frieza to double over. In the blink of an eye, he spun around kicking Frieza in his side, sending him flying over to the left. Flying after Frieza, Wani swung his fist straight at the much smaller alien only for it to be caught by the tyrant. Who was seemingly listening to someone speaking due the call option at the scouter.

Frieza nodded a few times. "Very well, since they attempted to double cross us I will destroy the planet instead. Also sent Saiyans to deal with them." Frieza ended the call and looked back at Wani. "If you don't mind, I need to destroy this planet rather quickly if I want to keep up with the changes in my schedule." Grinned the purple overlord as a ki wave emitted from his body, separating the two fighters.

Wani glared at Frieza for the interrupting of the fight he was winning, "What foolishness are you blabbering about? I am much stronger than you are; you don't have a chance of beating me. I will defend this planet with my life."

"That's too bad." Replied the tyrant. "You would have made one damn good "minion". But I am running late, so I'll end this quickly."

"What?" Wani exclaimed as Frieza got back into his chair and flew up back to his ship, which was now circled just out of orbit. In front of his ship Frieza turned around and began loading a lot of energy.

Wani quickly descended to the ground towards the townspeople gathered around him.

"No! You have to get out of here, all of you! Please leave before you get killed!" The red skinned warrior pleaded his people.

"You can beat him Wani!" Someone cried out.

"You're our guardian from the heavens! If anyone can defeat this menace you can!" Another yelled, as people began to rally in agreement.

More people began to cheer for their guardian forgetting about making themselves oblivious to a rather bored tyrant. _Hmph. Usually the best part of this is seeing people cower in fear. _"_Well then, if their courage lies within their "hero", then I guess I'll just have to dispose of both at the same time…_" Frieza thought from his position in the sky while looking down on the people. "Such a waste of good resources and slaves but alas so be it."

He raised his right arm and stuck his pointer finger into the air. Since Oben was a small planet, he only needed a few second for charging his Death Ball.

As Wani, shoved his supporters out of the way, he noticed the amount of ki Frieza was putting into the attack. "_No!...with that much energy, he'll…he'll…_"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Wani screamed as he flew as fast as he could to stop Frieza's attack. But he was too late. Letting out a hearty laugh, Frieza unleashed his Death Ball unto Wani and his planet, as the red warrior was engulfed in the sphere, his people watching in horror as the attack continued to draw near them.

Frieza watched the "fireworks" begin to take place while he drifted out of the planet's atmosphere after witnessing Wani's defeat and the look of horror on his new victims' faces. "_Damn it, I'm five minutes behind schedule._"

o**000**o

Frieza floated back to his ship, that stood at a safe distance from the explosions that enfulged the planet. As soon as Frieza entered his personal room Zarbon walked towards his lord. "My Lord there is a call from your father at channel five.

Frieza nodded and answered the call on the screen, soon his father appeared on it.

"Father what do I own this surprising call for?" Frieza asked his much taller father. 

"A Frieza I have splendid news for you, but there is too much risk that someone will intercept our conversation so I want you to come to the Armada of our Empire, I am sure you will find the news wonderful." King Cold said before disconnecting the call.

Frieza contacted the captain of the ship. "Captain set course to the Cold Armada is seems that my father has a surprise for me."

"At once my lord. Setting course to the Armada." The captain replied.

Frieza looked out of his window into space. "I wonder what sort of surprise father has for me…Last time was seven years ago with that announcement that he was getting married again."

o**000**o

A few days later Frieza's ship finally reached the Cold Armada. The Armada contained hundreds of spaceships in different sizes and shapes. It was the one of the centerpieces of the power the Cold Empire and their Planet Trade Federation emitted. The Armada had enough fire power to destroy an entire Solar system with ease. Many of the newer reqruits onboard the ship stared in awn at the Cold Armada.

Frieza's ship flew towards the center of the Armada, where the flagship of the fleet was located. The best way to describe the flagship would be to call it a planet sized ball of metal which contained a few thousand soldiers and other workers. Though it was still in the final stages of its constructions, it was mostly operational already; containing enough fire power to destroy a planet on its own.

After getting the premision to dock at the flagship, the captain of Frieza's quickly landed the ship and opened the doors.

Frieza who sat in his chair floated out of the ship, followed closely by Dodoria and Zarbon. Zarbon began walking at Frieza's side and began whispering in the Tyrants ear. "My lord it would seem that your older brother has already arrived." Zorbon nodded ahead of them.

At the end of the hallway, where the lift to the upper rooms was located, the three highest ranking members of the Armored squadron where waiting talking and joking among themselves. However once Frieza was close to them, they respectfully moved aside and held their head down; until Frieza and his two henchman where inside of the lift. "At least my brothers man know how to show me the respect I deserve." Frieza spat, he continued crumbling about his elder brother until the lift tinged, indicating they had arrived at the upper-floor; which was reserved for the Cold family and other leaders of the Planet Trade Federation.

Once Frieza reached his families private quarters, he found his elder brother Cooler already waiting; whilst leaning against the wall. Cooler glanced at Frieza once the younger Tyrant entered the room.

"Frieza." Cooler said as he nodded towards his younger brother.

"Cooler." Frieza spat. "So what are you doing these days brother? Still working on that top secret project of yours, while I do the important work; as the heir of the family of course." He gloated a little at the end.

It was a well-known fact that King Cold favored Frieza, over his eldest son; even declaring Frieza his heir instead of Cooler. However this decision had raised some questions among the other leaders of the Fedration and the soldiers in lower ranks. Cooler was well liked amongst them, due the fact that Cooler, while stronger than both Frieza and King Cold, never let his emotions rule his decisions; that and he was less likely to kill his subordinates if they failed their jobs.

Frieza himself had quite the jealous streak against his brother. He simply couldn't stand that Cooler was both stronger and more popular than he was. Frieza felt that he should be the strongest and most popular, he was the heir dammit!

Cooler only nodded and focused his attention back on a door on the right side of the room.

"What are you looking at?" Frieza demanded to know, but Cooler just shrugged.

"It would appear that father is in the guestroom. Though I suspect it will not be a guest room for much longer." Cooler said with a small smile playing on his lips.

This ticked Frieza off. "You know something don't you?! I demand you to tell me!" He snarled.

Cooler laughed loudly at his little brother. "Dad has been married again for several years now isn't he?" Frieza nodded, and Cooler continued in a tone as if was explaining things to a child. "Now then little brother I'm not sure if someone has told you about this before but when a male and a female love each other very much the space duck will deliver a baby for them."

Frieza turned a hue red in anger. "I know that you bastard!"

As soon as those words left Frieza's mouth, a darker look passed by Cooler's eyes. There had been the rumor going around that Cooler in reality wasn't the son of King Cold, but the result of a secret love of his mother; many supported this rumor as Cooler was much different than his father and brother, and with their race the sons usually take after their father. In any case soon after Frieza had been born, who looked a lot like his father, King Cold took these rumors as true and had his wife executed and had named Frieza his heir. From that point Cooler had suffered from a lot of abuse from his "father."

Just when Cooler was about to reply, King Cold appeared from the guest room wearing a small clothed thing in his massive arms. "Good Frieza…and Cooler you are here, I want you to meet your new family member; Your little sister Snow. I think she will be quite strong in the future as her mother did not survive her birth."

Frieza sneered. "_A sister? Well I suppose that I could make her useful in the future…if only as entrainment for my soldiers._" The Cold Empire heir rubbed his hands. "Father I must speak to you, it would seem that the Sumorian Banker-clan is trying to double cross us in their deals."

King Cold nodded and handed Snow to Cooler. "Here you hold her you good for nothing waste of space. And make sure she is well looked after, any injury she has will be on your head Cooler." The Emperor spat as he spoke his eldest sons name, before walking after Frieza.

Cooler looked down at the small bundle in his hands, when Cooler read her power level he smirked. Snow had a lot more power than Frieza had had at his birth. Cooler slowly removed the cloth a little, to have a better look at his little sister. She looked a lot like her father and Frieza though obviously female; Cooler winched a little when he just how much she looked like them, this once more added to the rumor that he really was a bastard.

Snow opened her eyes and stared at Cooler a little, she began to mumble a little; Cooler held her closer to him. As he stared at Snow Cooler made a vow. "No matter what will happen from now on Snow, I will protect you. From Frieza, from father, from everyone you need to be protected from. This I promise you as your elder brother, we might not be of the same blood but I will care for you as such."

o**000**o

_-one week before the Namek-saga-_

Cooler was on his way back to the armada, after a long mission. He was agitated and wanted to see Snow. Frieza was supposed to watch her, but knowing his bratty younger brother and his habit of forgetting about Snow; Cooler couldn't help be feel worried. Suddenly his the strongest member of his Armored squadron walked into the room. "Yes Salza?"

Salza was an alien with blue skin and blonde hair which curls to the left. "Lord Cooler, we had an incoming message form the armada. It seems to be from the maid that you hired for Snow."

Cooler nodded. "And what did it tell us?"

Salza gulped a little, knowing how angry his master could become when concerned about Snow. "It would seem that your brother left rather suddenly to search for something at a planet called Namek, he has taken Lady Snow with him."

"WHAT! That little BRAT!" Cooler's voice echoed throughout the ship.

"My lord the maid sent the coordinates through, shall we go after them?" Salza offered in an attempt to calm Cooler down.

Cooler took a few deep breaths. "Yes Salza set course for Namek, and prepear the Squadron in case Frieza tries something."

"Imideately my lord." Salza replied as he left the room.

Cooler stared into the darkness of space. "_Be safe Snow, I will come for you right now. Just please do as I have taught you and stay on the ship please._"

But unbetknown to Cooler, Snow had gotten bored whilst waiting on the ship and went outside to explorer this new planet a bit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_And here is the first chapter of my DBZ story about Snow the younger sister of Cooler and Frieza. I hope you will enjoy the story_

_Look at my profile for a picture that partly inspired me to write this story._

_**Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made.**__** If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them.**_


End file.
